


in the calm center of the sea

by sumaru



Series: it's probably about sports [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, M/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/pseuds/sumaru
Summary: Every morning, Daichi takes his little fishing boat out to the calm center of the sea; he anchors it diligently to a sand bank and sets up his single fishing rod, settling in for another day on the water.Mermaid AU.





	

Every morning, Daichi takes his little fishing boat out to the calm center of the sea; he anchors it diligently to a sand bank and sets up his single fishing rod, settling in for another day on the water. It’s been bright blue skies and no rain, so Daichi doesn’t expect much; but that’s fine. The sea will be as generous as she wants, with him, and he will accept her gifts humbly.

 

He tips his fisherman’s hat over his face, and soon falls asleep in the sun, lulled by the calm of the gentle waves.

 

“Hello! Hi! I think you’re stuck on the sand bank?”

 

Daichi startles awake with a grunt, a stranger’s voice ringing cheerfully in his ear, and he sits up abruptly to see a smiling face peering brightly over the edge of his boat. Pale skin, ash hair, and brown eyes warm, so warm; there’s a small beauty mark that sits high on his cheek, and for a moment all Daichi can do is stare, blood rushing to his face. _Who--_

 

Slim hands grip the wooden lip, fingertips pale blue, and Daichi feels worry tighten his chest at the thought of being dumped into the cold water so far out from land. But also, “Did you capsize nearby? It’s lucky I was here, let me help you--”

 

But as he reaches for the stranger’s hands, there’s a splash alongside his boat and suddenly the stranger’s face dips under the water.

 

“Hey! Hey! Are you okay?” Daichi yells, quickly scanning the waves as he strips his pants in one go, takes a deep breath. When he dives into the water, the cold hits him like a blow to the chest, and it takes him a moment to regain his bearings, teeth instantly starting to chatter as he surfaces and tries to sight the stranger.

 

Something brushes his thigh, hands pressed warm against them, and suddenly Daichi feels like he can’t breathe, heat running through his veins at the tickle of breath in his ear and the hands now on his naked hip. “Wow, I didn’t know people could be in water this cold? Not many people come out this far. Can you swim? Are you all like that?” The hands move lower again, curious and questing; there’s a light jab as the stranger pokes two fingers against upper thigh, as if testing for something.

 

Daichi manages an undignified squeak, or it would be one, except the cold has finally leeched into his bone and he’s stuttering, and suddenly it’s everything to keep his head above water.

 

“ _Or_ you’re an idiot and--” the stranger grunts, both arms now around Daichi’s waist, and he’s hauling him through the water and pushing him up onto the sand bank; his vision is all black spots and the sting of salt water, but Daichi somehow crawls onto the little outcrop, shivering.

 

Daichi is on his back, trying to regain his breath as his lungs remember what it means to be warm, when he notices that the stanger isn’t on the sand bank with him, is probably still in the water. “What are you doing, it's cold, lemme pull you up, too--” but there is the stranger, half out of the water with his head resting on crossed arms, looking at Daichi with a pleased grin. It’s only then that he notices that the submerged half of the stranger’s body doesn’t end in legs, but--

 

“You’re a _mermaid_?” Daichi blurts out, leaning in , eyes trying to track the silver fishtail as it gently splashes in the water.

 

The stranger makes a face, the little eyebrows furrowing sternly. “What part of me looks like a maid.”

 

“Ah--”

 

The stranger’s hand darts out swiftly, chops him on the forehead with a wide grin. “Just don’t do that again! And you can call me Suga. Do you come out here often? You should really know better than to go into water this cold.”

 

And as Daichi watches the the grin light up this stranger’s-- Suga’s, it’s Suga’s eyes, he thinks he might come out here every day regardless of the coldness of the sea.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written for myself.


End file.
